Candyman
Candyman by Christina Aguilera is featured in Pot o' Gold, the fourth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana with the Troubletones after they leave the New Directions and join Shelby's Glee Club. It is the first performance by The Troubletones that is not competition. At the end of the performance, Will and Finn can be seen sitting in the audience saying, "This is trouble, this is big trouble." Lyrics Sugar and the Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana: Candyman, candyman Sugar and the Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Mercedes: Hey hey yeah! Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Oh yeah) He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night (Santana: Danced all night) We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (Mercedes: A big surprise) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Mercedes: Oh, woah) Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana (Santana): He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Oh Yeah) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Candyman!) The Troubletones: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow! Ba-bow Mercedes (The Troubletons): Hey yeah Yeah! (Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop) Santana (The Troubletons): Oh yeah (Shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow) Swee dum bow! Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop, Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana (Mercedes): He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Oh!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Oh yeah) Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah Lips like sugar cane, Oh, good things come to boys who wait Sugar and the Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana Candyman, candyman Sugar and the Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana Candyman, candyman Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Brittany: He's a one stop, Gotcha hot, Making all the panties drop Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop, got me hot, Making my uh pop Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana: Sweet! Sugar! Candyman! He's a one stop, Get it while it's hot, Baby don't stop, Sweet! Sugar! He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for boys who wait (Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop shop with a) real big uh He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Wooh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman Mercedes: Heeey! Brittany and Santana: Candyman, candyman (Santana: Heeey!) Brittany: Candyman! Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana: Candyman, candyman Candyman, candyman, Candyman! Sugar and the Troubletones (Brittany and The Troubletones): Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine!) Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell (Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell!) Squared herself away as she let out a yell (Squared herself away as she let out a yell!) Trivia *The costumes in this song were inspired by the original video clip. *This is the first Troubletones performance. Gallery shuga.png candymannn.png candymann.png candymann1.png candyman1.png candyman2.png candyman3.png candyman4.png candyman5.png candyman6.png candyman7.png CandymanSugar.jpg CandymanMercedes.jpg CandymanBrittany.jpg glee-candyman.png images999999.jpg Tumblr m85ifgyHRa1qguho5o1 250.gif Tumblr m85ifgyHRa1qguho5o2 250.gif CandymanBritt.gif brittany .jpg GleeGirlsNr8.gif tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mxukzpl94N1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta